SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord
SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord (SoLaMi♡SMILEチームサイリウムL) has been worn by Laala Manaka in Episode 13. This coord is from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It is a Lovely type coord. The Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord, Fresh SoLaMi L Team Cyalume Coord and the SoLaMi♡SMILE Lovely Coord are recolors of this coord. User Appearance Dress A white and pale yellow corset-inspired tank top is worn under a short pink check and fuchsia glittering vest. It is held shut by three, small gold buttons. The collar is fuchsia with a pink check and white split bow, with blue, purple, and white material in the center. Comes with a pair of three layers sleeves, with the top and bottom being pink check, and the center being light purple with a single white line. The skirt is pink check with three splits of glittering material, one light fuchsia, one light blue, and one purple. It is lined in fuchsia, with the layer beneath being white with two purple lines, a layer of fuchsia, and a final layer of white pleat. On the back of the skirt is a huge, fuchsia glittering ribbon with the tails being composed of thick pleats. Shoes White boots with a fuchsia diamond trail going up the center to match the pale fuchsia bottom of each boot. On top of each boot is a light pink glittering bow with material of white and purple attached to the light blue center. On top of the boot is a pink check pattern, with a long multiple trail of the same pattern flowing behind it. Comes with white glittering stockings with horizontal lines of pink, purple, and blue. Accessory A big split bow that is powder blue in the center. One side of the bow is white, while the other is pink check. Attached to each side is a little bit of ruffled material, one layer being light fuchsia and the next pink check. Game '''SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord '''is a Lovely Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in 2014 2nd Live Collection. Trivia * Although this coord is part of the SoLaMi♡SMILE unit collection, they all have different brands. *This coord's upgrade is the Fresh SoLaMi L Team Cyalume Coord. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 53611cc52048d4b254604df3984c9abca04c35a4 54b7a9cb8df0b.jpg Pripara Character SoLaMi SMILE.png Anime Screenshots 1SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 2SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 5SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 6SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 11SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 09.jpg Prad5-op2231.jpg Prad5-op299.jpg Prad5-op218.jpg Prad5-op216.jpg Prad5-op215.jpg Prad5-op214.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.38.29 am.png Prad5-14141.jpg PriPara - 15 110 61.png PriPara - 15 110 60.png PriPara - 15 110 59.png PriPara - 15 110 58.png PriPara - 15 110 57.png PriPara - 15 110 61.png PriPara - 15 110 60.png PriPara - 15 110 59.png PriPara - 15 110 58.png PriPara - 15 110 57.png prad5-1638.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.51.23.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.50.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.49.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.49.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.48.52.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.48.35.png 螢幕快照 2015-03-14 上午10.47.39.png Dreaming 25.jpg Dreaming 24.jpg Dreaming 23.jpg Dreaming 22.jpg Dreaming 21.jpg Dreaming 20.jpg Dreaming 19.jpg Dreaming 18.jpg Dreaming 17.jpg PriPara Laala Change final.jpg PriPara Laala Change 3.jpg PriPara Laala Change 2.jpg DreamParadeLala19.png DreamParadeLala18.png DreamParadeLala17.png DreamParadeLala16.png Arcade Game Art 0301.gif Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.56.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-28 at 7.55.46 AM.png Category:Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:2014 2nd Live Collection Category:Lovely Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Unit Coord